With development of economic level and improvement of living quality, more and more people have pets. Traditional and also the simplest device for feeding water to the pets is an open bowl or an open pot which is filled with water for the pets drinking. However, since pets such as cats and dogs like to drink flowing water, these feeding devices don't conform to such habit of the pets due to water filled in these feeding devices being stagnant water. Furthermore, water filled in these feeding devices are exposed to the air, then water will become stale after a certain time. Pets can't drink flowing and fresh water with these feeding devices, thereby healthy of pets will be affected.